


For Eternity

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Overprotective, The first story I've written with more smut than normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: In the end, they were going to be together for eternity and Brian really did love the sound of that.





	For Eternity

“Who the fuck did this!?”

Brian sat on the couch, his disembodied arm on his lap as he watched his demon boyfriend angrily pace in front of him. Brian could see the clear flames already coming off of him and was a little surprised nothing was broken yet.

His boyfriend snarled out, “I will fucking incinerate whichever fucker did this, they’ll be sorry when I-”

“D.”

In the end, maybe Damien had been getting almost too overcome with his anger to see what truly happened. About an hour before Brian had been taking in the halls after finishing his last class, only to hear some ass say something about Damien. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was now but it made him mad, which started the fist fight. Brian had been pretty sure he clearly won, but he did suffer the loss of an arm and a week of detention. When Damien had seen Brian arrive at his front door carrying his backpack and well, separated arm, he had ultimately started freaking out.

“What?!”

“My arm...can you help me put it back on?”

Even if Brian had dealt with the situation, Damien wasn’t going to let it go. Damien wasn’t going to probably ever going to admit that he might have been a little too overprotective of Brian from time to time. Brian brought it up to tease him sometimes, but in the end, the feeling was always pretty mutual with how many fights Damien got into all week. Damien would gladly fight anyone for Brian and Brian surely would do the same for Damien. It was one of the things that made their relationship so strangely balanced, along with those badass matching tattoos.

His friends said he probably was the only one that could ever cool down Damien’s fiery anger. It was mostly true from time to time, depending on the situation. Sometimes Brian did his best to drag away his snarling shorter boyfriend and other times he fought right alongside him. A good robbery or fight, it made Brian feel a lot more alive than feeling so much worry for Damien.

Brian saw the flames coming off his boyfriend die down as the gold eyes met his gaze. There was something different for a moment in Damien’s eyes, something close to sympathy as he glanced back at the arm on Brian’s lap. The expression was soon gone and replaced with the same hard expression, “Yeah. Wait here.”

All of the friends they had said Brian maybe was the only thing that could ever calm down Damien’s anger. The thirst for violence was a little different and Brian couldn’t exactly stop Damien from getting into fights, so he either went to fight with him or stuck to being worried in the aftermath.

           Damien came back with the needle, thread, and scissors. It became an all too familiar routine of Brian taking off his jacket and shirt while Damien got on the couch. Damien grimaced at the bruises, not really saying much as he got the supplies adjusted. He was oddly quiet now, almost too quiet compared to before.

         "You're really quiet now."

         "There’s nothing to fucking say. Give me your damn arm.”

Brian didn't feel much pain usually on the outside as it was one of those perks of being literally dead. He was no stranger to losing his limbs maybe a little too often and the needle threading into his skin didn’t feel like much of anything. He could, however, feel the pulling of his flesh as Damien started to sew his arm back onto him. The Ghoul’s favorite demon was good at crafts and surprisingly had worked really hard to learn how to sew with an impeccable skill just for situations like this.

He enjoyed watching Damien looked so focused.

“I assume someone was being a fuckface to start the fight, but humor me with the real reason Bri.”

“Some prick was talking shit about my boyfriend so he got hit. I clearly took care of it though, I don’t think he’ll be saying stuff ever again.”

Brian was expecting Damien to get angry again, ask him what the guy said. Instead, he saw the demon still focused on getting his arm back to his body, but he seemed a little flustered. Brian could have sworn there was a smile on his face, “Oh...that’s pretty rad of you to do that Brian.”

Damien quickly cleared his throat and the smile disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, “I don’t even need to know what kind of shit was saying, the fucker deserved it. You’re big and tough, but if I were there you wouldn’t have lost the arm.”

“I was just doing what I had to do. You’re still going to burn him though aren’t you?”

Those golden eyes were still focused on the sewing but Brian could see the amusement, “Well I can’t just let him go for saying whatever he said about me and for hurting my boyfriend. I think it’ll be fucking fun, I’ve been needing to burn something. You can come to watch if you want.”

“Sure.”

Soon Brian had his arm and Damien started having this look on his face. Brian flexed his fingers and met his boyfriend’s sly eyes, clearly knowing what his boyfriend was hinting at. Damien swung his leg over and got himself onto Brian’s lap. Brian felt the heat from his body and the heat of Damien’s breathe as he whispered in his ear, “I think it’s pretty fucking metal and hot that you stuck up for me.”

“Anything for my favorite demon.”  

Brian moved his hands grabbing at the belt loops on Damien’s pants only to have them be roughly moved by Damien down to his ass. He had a sly grin on his face as he did it, “If you’re going to grab this ass, don’t be a pussy, Brian. How am I going to reward you?”

“You don’t have to.”

“Someone has to keep some balance in this relationship after you just keep making my life so damn interesting. I’m all ears for whatever you want. I could suck that zombie dick of yours or we could just flat out fuck. You’re already a step ahead of me.”

Brian felt Damien’s tail stroke his cheek and a small smile come to his face, “If you want to have sex we can. Maybe not too rough this time though, unless you want to do more sewing.”

“I’ll gladly sew you back together every day of the week.”  

There was definitely different energy between both of them now, an overpowering lust. The overbearing emotion did take over just as quickly as it showed up and they both were soon aggressively making out.  Brian felt the forked tongue in his mouth, the rough tugging on his hair and the heat growing between both of them. He wasn’t really sure how long it was before they pulled away for air, the energy still failing to go away.

Damien growled out, “Fuck me now asshole.”

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you accept being the bottom.”

“I can fuck you whenever I want.”

“Come try it then.”

They both were equally aggressive when it came to sex. Brian’s challenge and Damien’s louder snarl was the signal that things were going into a good old ‘wrestling match’ for dominance. Brian did let Damien sometimes take the top when he won it fair and square, but most of the time Damien seemed to enjoy being the power bottom more.

Yet another thing he’d never openly admit to anyone.

They went straight into their battle for dominance. There were clothes being ripped off, clawing at each other's skin, biting, and a lot more actions that would add onto the bruises that Brian already had. It wasn’t long before the hunger for each other took over completely.

After the great round of sex, they both laid there on the floor, sweaty and bare. Brian noticed both of his arms might have been feeling a little loose, and there was blood on him. There was the faint smell of burnt flesh in the air, him more than likely, which hopefully a shower could get rid of. Damien, on the other hand, was panting for air, a grin on his face.

Brian still couldn’t get that image of Damien loudly moaning, clawing at the floor quite out of his head just yet.

Damien let out a low chuckle, “Fuck, I love you so much..”

“Same D, same.”

It wasn’t long before they were cuddling, a gesture that Brian wouldn’t have really expected Damien to like as much as he actually did. Damien’s head was on his chest and he did his best to get his arm around the demon to pull him closer, hoping it wouldn’t fall off.

They were quiet for a long time, something surprising for Damien. Brian felt Damien’s tail tracing the bruises from their session and the fight. Brian took in the warmth coming off his boyfriend’s body, something that was always so foreign yet welcoming. He had thought Damien was asleep until he heard him lightly speak up, “I’m still going to burn that fucker.”

“I know.”

“Do you need me to patch you up?”

“Probably. Not now though. I just want to lay here, maybe sleep.”

He heard and felt Damien laugh against his chest. Brian had seen his boyfriends softer side before, but it still was odd as it was very different from how he usually was.

Damien slightly lifted his head up, heavy-lidded eyes looking up to meet Brian.

"Damien?"

 For a minute he was quiet, just observing him. Eventually, a small smile was back on his face and that soft look was on Damien's face, "Just observing how much of a fucking lucky guy I am."

 "I think I should be the lucky one, a zombie dating the prince of hell."

"Shut the hell up, your point is completely invalid in this situation. You're lucky because yeah yeah royalty or whatever. BUT, I'm the lucky one because I get to actually date someone that gets me. Everyone at this school can be a such a fuckface and you ended up being less of a fuckface, _my fuckface._ You make my life interesting and shit with the sex, robberies and...cuddly stuff. So don't go all having those doubts about me leaving you because guess what? We’re fucking in this together for eternity. Those badass matching tattoos we got, they prove my point.”

Eternity? With someone that made him feel like he was actually living again?

Brian definitely liked the sound of that.

Brian gave Damien a silent smile and his boyfriend still had that soft look on his face, “I’m tired and you’re tired as usual, we could get to my room.”

“Too far.”

“Fine. We can sleep here, I’m already going to be sore.”

They both got back into a comfortable position, Brian with his arm around Damien who was laying on him. It wasn’t long before somehow they both drifted off into a light nap. When they both got up they would definitely need a shower, and to deal with the mess of scattered clothing. Damien would probably do something else before he got the chance to burn the person he wanted, earning him a week of detention. They would both more than likely ditch, go rob a bank, and have another fantastic round of sex.

In the end, it was pretty clear that the zombie boy and demon prince were truly a pair to be reckoned with.

  
  
  


  

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best.


End file.
